Integrated circuits (ICs) have experienced continuous rapid growth in functional density since inception. In large part, this growth has come from repeated reduction in minimum feature size, thereby allowing more electronic devices to be integrated into a given area. However, in recent years, process limitations have made it difficult to continue reducing the minimum feature size. Therefore, alternative approaches for increasing functional density have emerged. One such approach is the vertical integration of IC dies into three-dimensional integrated circuits (3D ICs). By vertically integrating IC dies into 3D ICs, footprints are reduced and metal interconnect distance is shortened, thereby improving processing capabilities and reducing power consumption.